


Break Me In

by staygame (sungjae)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: (both of the mild variety), Blindfolds, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/pseuds/staygame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun instructs, Zitao listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Beef brothers birthday fic.

Zitao has been anticipating the trip to China since they announced the nomination. A hotel room will be a welcome reprieve from rushed handjobs, from the promises of next time that Baekhyun whispers in his ear as Zitao comes. Baekhyun has a whole list of things he wants to do to Zitao, ranging from sweet to somewhat frightening, and Zitao would let him do any of them.

He's fidgety the day of the flight. Baekhyun had told him the day prior not to get himself off and Zitao listens, even if it means a particularly cold shower before the coordi noonas throw several pieces of oversized clothing at him. The steady buzz of arousal follows him all day, through the airport, on the plane, at rehearsal. It's hard to even look at Baekhyun without thinking about his mouth on the shell of Zitao's ear, telling him all about candle wax and handcuffs. Just a few more hours, Zitao keeps reminding himself, and then Baekhyun will take care of him.

At the hotel, there’s just a group meeting to get through first. The manager gives them a rundown of their day tomorrow- when to be up, when styling starts, what's going to happen at the show- but Zitao finds himself distracted, too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice when room assignments are divvied out. Baekhyun grabs the key card from their manager and latches his fingers onto Zitao's arm before any of the members can say anything. They've switched up arrangements enough times now for this not to be unusual. Baekhyun's fingers grip Zitao's wrist, just tight enough to both steady and tease him with what's to come.

Lu Han pulls Zitao aside in the hallway as they reach their room. Another roadblock. Baekhyun slips inside, no doubt preparing whatever he brought with him to use. Lu Han just wants a chat about Kris, but Zitao’s keeps looking absently at his room. Luckily, Lu Han mistakes his lack of concentration for exhaustion and lets him off quickly. "Sleep well," Lu Han says from the doorway to his room.

"I will."

As soon as he steps inside, Baekhyun has him pinned back against the door, kissing him with all of the force of his pent up energy. Zitao may have ten centimeters on Baekhyun, but Baekhyun overpowers him easily with the force of his presence. Baekhyun kisses with too much tongue and hard enough to bruise. The aroused twitch of Zitao’s cock is immediate. He wants to wrap a foot around the back of Baekhyun's leg, wants to pull him in close enough to grind against, but the light pressure of Baekhyun's hands on his hips keeps Zitao still in place. Baekhyun's just getting warmed up, but that doesn't mean he won't punish Zitao later for getting too handsy.

Baekhyun flips their positions easily, twisting Zitao around and guiding him to the foot of the bed. "Get undressed," Baekhyun tells him.

Zitao obeys, while Baekhyun looks through his backpack. He folds his shirt and jeans neatly next to the bed, then Baekhyun motions for him to lie down. It's always a little awkward, even for someone like Zitao, who doesn't mind showing off his body, to be naked while Baekhyun is still fully dressed. Zitao's cock is slightly flushed, bending up towards his stomach. The room is a little too cold for comfort. Baekhyun takes a seat on the bed and Zitao recognizes what he has dangling from his fingertip- a blindfold.

It's a simple sleep mask, plain black. Easy to hide in plain sight. After slipping it over Zitao's hair, the edge of the mask resting just above his eyes, Baekhyun leans in to give Zitao one more kiss. It's all about the scene after this, the control. The gentleness of Baekhyun's kiss helps to anchors Zitao when Baekhyun situates the mask over his eyes, blacking out his vision.

"Secure?" Baekhyun asks, running a thumb over Zitao's cheek. He's good at this, pitching his voice low and commanding. Zitao nods his head obediently. "Good," says Baekhyun, and the bed dips.

Zitao tries to listen for a clue as to what Baekhyun's rustling around for. They don't have many toys, after all. They make the best with what they can find at home- a wooden spoon for a paddle, clothespins for clamps. Experimentation meets improvisation. Zitao doesn't know what Baekhyun could've brought that he'd risk the managers finding, but eventually he hears Baekhyun stand up, along with the faint noise of clinking metal.

"Put your hands on the headboard," Baekhyun says, and Zitao complies immediately, twisting his arms up behind him to grab hold. "Don't move until I tell you to."

Zitao feels Baekhyun settle on top of him, straddling his waist so that Zitao's bare cock brushes against the fabric of Baekhyun's jeans. He cannot see the outline of Baekhyun's dick pushing against his zipper, but Zitao can certainly feel it. Baekhyun leans down, running his hands over Zitao's shoulders and chest, then sliding them up to cup Zitao's face. Baekhyun kisses him, hard and insistent, until Zitao's cock is completely erect and scraping painfully along the seam of Baekhyun's pants.

Baekhyun pulls back with a wet smack of lips. Zitao tilts his head back, trying to follow, but Baekhyun pushes him back down. He can hear Baekhyun pick something up.

"I'm going to use this on you now," Baekhyun says. Zitao nods and something gets pressed down against his sternum. The first thing that Zitao registers is the shock of cold metal on his skin, flinching away from the contact. It's not until Baekhyun drags the device down that Zitao really feels it, a tiny spiked wheel rolling down his chest. It's sharp, but without much pressure behind it, it doesn't hurt. Not yet, at least. If anything, it tickles as Baekhyun guides it along Zitao's ribcage and the curve of his pectoral, letting him get a feel for the toy.

Over his nipple, the spikes sting a little. A good sting, like the blunt edges of Baekhyun's nails feel scraping down his back when they fuck. Zitao's nipples tighten to hard points. Baekhyun pinches one between his fingers, while he pushes the wheel down against the other. Before the pain can set in, Baekhyun leans down and sucks Zitao's nipple into his mouth, laving his tongue over the indentations. His nipples are not particularly sensitive, but Zitao likes the attention and the wet heat of Baekhyun's mouth. Brief as it is, because Baekhyun seems to want to keep him guessing.

As Baekhyun pulls away, Zitao's head gets jerked back until his throat is bared, Baekhyun's hand fisted in his hair. He applies the wheel under Zitao's jaw, above his adam's apple, then guides it around to the prominent vein in Zitao's neck. It's kind of dangerous—what Zitao imagines having a knife held to his throat would feel like. There's only enough pressure to hurt, not to break skin, but Zitao thinks he'd trust Baekhyun with a blade in his hand if that's what he wanted.

Zitao feels Baekhyun climb off his lap and wonders if it is the end of this toy. Probably not- no, definitely not, Zitao thinks, as Baekhyun nudges his legs apart, tracing the wheel up his inner thigh. His skin here is sensitive and the teasing pressure tickles. Zitao squirms. His arms strain from their position, but any discomfort is secondary to the thrill of anticipation.

The pain is sharper as Baekhyun presses harder, rounding down to the curve of Zitao's ass. Abruptly, the wheel is pulled back again. Zitao can't hear any noises besides his own heavy breathing and he's not sure what to expect next. What he gets is Baekhyun's hands smoothing over the abrasions left behind while he guides the spikes over the skin above Zitao's entrance. He feels the upwards trajectory and tenses, but it doesn't help prepare him for the wheel held to his balls. There is barely any force behind it, but the skin here is thin and Zitao feels every pointed edge against him. Baekhyun is quick to cup Zitao's balls in his hands, his soft hands a contrast to the hurt.

Zitao's brain can't decide if he feels pleasure or pain, not when Baekhyun wraps a hand around the head of Zitao’s cock, holding it steady as he guides the wheel along the vein. Zitao’s gripping the headboard with white knuckles, trying hard not to move. Baekhyun runs the wheel up to the head, over his slit, and Zitao bites down hard on his lip. He feels strung out, oversensitive. Even the lightest pricks against the underside of his cock feel overwhelming. He has forgotten all about the ache in his arms or his cramping fingers. All he can feel is Baekhyun's hand covering his dick, comforting him.

They continue with the toy a little longer. Baekhyun eases up, back to the initial easy tickle against his inner thigh. When Baekhyun sets it aside, he taps lightly on Zitao's hip. "Get up,” he tells him.

Zitao doesn't even think as he rolls over, pushing himself up on his knees like he knows Baekhyun wants. His balls are still stinging from the pain of the wheel, his cock aching with arousal. He isn't expecting Baekhyun's hand to come down against his neck and push him into the pillow. "You know the rules," he says. "Don't come without permission." Zitao can imagine what Baekhyun looks like, looking down at Zitao with the same fierceness that he wears on stage. There’s an art to Baekhyun’s performance, even in the bedroom.

This time Baekhyun brings his hand down against the middle of Zitao's ass, delivering a hard swat. Zitao's knees give out slightly, driving him forward, but Baekhyun's response is instant, his fingers gripping Zitao's hips and hauling him back up. "I know you can handle more than that," he says through heavy breaths. Zitao swallows hard, nodding. He's good at taking whatever Baekhyun dishes out.

The next blow lands on the back of Zitao's thigh, then again a second later against the other. The tingling pain from Baekhyun’s open palm seems to ripple out across Zitao's skin, like he can feel it through his entire body. Zitao is lightheaded, legs are shaking, but all he can focus on is the rhythmic slap of Baekhyun's hand against his skin. Baekhyun varies his hits- a hard slap to one cheek, a lighter whack across his thighs. He pulls his hand back all the way and Zitao tilts his head back, waiting for a cue, but Baekhyun just delivers a smack to Zitao's balls. Zitao cries out, choking on the fabric of the pillow.

"Do you like that?" Baekhyun asks, sounding amused. He cups Zitao's balls, massaging his fingers over the sensitive flesh, and Zitao gives a weak yes. This time he's less surprised when Baekhyun hits him again. His cock softens slightly against his stomach, but the haze of arousal persists, fogging over Zitao's mind. He feels Baekhyun's hands soothing over him again, and he whimpers, pushing back into the touch, but Baekhyun only shifts away.

Zitao hears the click of a bottle. Baekhyun reaches around to stroke Zitao's flagging erection while his fingers circle Zitao's entrance, spreading the lube. Zitao's cock is throbbing by the time that Baekhyun pushes his middle finger into his asshole. The stretch is minimal but Baekhyun still takes his time, slowly sliding his finger in to the knuckle. He waits.

Zitao’s response is automatic. “Please.”

Baekhyun's index finger slips inside, just as deliberately gradual as the first. He brushes over Zitao's prostate with the tips of his fingers, teasing. "Another?" Baekhyun asks. It's phrased like a question, but Zitao knows it's a command, that Baekhyun wants to hear it from him.

"Yes, another,” Zitao says, groaning.

They don't have all night, but Baekhyun is content to act as if they do. With three fingers, he starts to thrust into Zitao, deliberately aiming away from his prostate. Zitao whines into his pillow, already starting to beg a little. "I want your cock," he chokes out. Baekhyun pauses, all three of his fingers pressing against his prostate, unmoving.

"What was that?"

Zitao’s elbows and knees tremble where he’s propped up, trying not to collapse under the weight of his own body. “Please,” he says, panting. “Fuck me.”

Baekhyun jerks his fingers out at once. Zitao feels empty, his body craving a fullness, then Baekhyun is laying a hand across his back and pushing the head of his cock into Zitao's entrance. He spares a second for the stretch to ease, then he snaps his hips forward, driving his cock fully inside. Zitao pushes himself back against Baekhyun. He gets a slap on the ass. "Greedy," Baekhyun chides, but he speeds up his thrusts, fucking into Zitao with hands gripping tight around his hips.

Zitao's cock hangs heavy against his stomach, bobbing and spreading precome across his skin with every thrust, but he doesn't even think about trying to jerk himself off. He's too caught up in the feeling of Baekhyun's cock stretching him open, pushing up against his prostate. At the moment, his mind only extends as far as what Baekhyun wants from him. He can tell that Baekhyun is getting close when he grabs a handful of Zitao's ass and squeezes, on the verge of painful. When he comes, Zitao feels it warm inside him, spreading with Baekhyun's final pushes.

His come leaks out of Zitao's hole when Baekhyun pulls his cock out and replaces it with his fingers, sliding them in through the mess. Zitao moans, voice strangled. Baekhyun doesn't tease- he strokes over Zitao's prostate with two fingers, enough pressure to make tears spring up in Zitao's eyes from how badly he wants. "Baekhyun," he sobs, "please, I need to come."

Baekhyun's hand around his cock feels like relief. All it takes is a few pumps of his fist and the continuous torture of his fingers and Zitao comes, an orgasm so hard it feels absolutely wrung from him. Zitao folds in on himself immediately.

It always takes some time for Zitao to come back to himself and Baekhyun stays with him, careful not to interrupt the peace. The smooth silk of the blindfold is lifted over his head, but Zitao keeps his eyes shut, letting Baekhyun press a kiss to his forehead and curl up beside him. Zitao feels exhausted, but in the blissed out way that comes from good sex. It’s easy for him to tune everything out- tomorrow’s schedule, the inevitable lack of sleep, even the sticky mess between his thighs. Baekhyun’s arms hold him in place, ground him. Nothing else seems to matter. "You're so good," Baekhyun tells him, murmuring lowly into his ear, and Zitao's chest swells with enough pride to leave him breathless.


End file.
